Douce-amère
by wolrdlostletters
Summary: Cuando no sabes quién eres, no sabes a donde irás. No tienes idea ni de cómo es que llegaste a ese lugar en el que te sientes tan extraño, como sino pertenecieras a él. Como si no pertenecieras al mundo. Y solo una pregunta ronda tu mente.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Se puede respirar un aire tan pesado y con sabor salado.

Las luces de este lugar pueden llegar a desorientar.

Así estoy en este momento, tratando de recordar porque estoy aquí y cómo es que llegue.

No reconozco a nadie, además de que la iluminación no ayuda en mi propósito, ni siquiera sé quién es la persona que me trajo aquí o peor aún algo mucho más preocupante y de lo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

¿Quién soy?

¿Estaré drogado? ¿Alguien me trajo aquí para hacerme algo? o solo… argh me duele tanto la cabeza cuando trato de pensar.

Salgo dificultosamente de entre la enorme masa de cuerpos sudados y pegados haciendo movimientos sensuales que no le pide nada a lo sexual. Cuando llego afuera de tan peculiar lugar, que ahora sé que se llama " _DOUCE-AMÈRE_ ", mis sentidos se van despejando gracias al viento frio que llega al ser tan tarde en la madrugada o eso indica el reloj digital de una tienda 24hrs.

Trato de pensar que está ocurriendo y porque no recuerdo nada, esto no creo que sea por efectos de alguna droga, aunque bueno ahora no estoy muy seguro.

Mis ojos tratan de acostumbrarse al cambio de luz, aunque no ayude mucho a mi dolor de cabeza.

¿realmente vine a este lugar solo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Avanzo por las calles semidesiertas de lo que parece una gran ciudad, sin preocuparme por si algún tipo me pudiera asaltar, aunque a eso no le veo sentido ya que no tengo nada ni siquiera una identificación para saber mi nombre.

Estoy tan distraído que no me doy cuenta hasta el momento en que choco con un escaparate de alguna tienda de antigüedades, entonces puedo observar mi reflejo en el vidrio de este.

Mi cabello sorprendentemente no está despeinado, pero si todo pegado hacia abajo a causa del sudor, pero bueno hay que seguir, espero que esto me ayude a recordar algo.

Mi cabello es de color celeste, que por la oscuridad resalta aún más, junto a un par de ojos del mismo color; mi piel es tan pálida que podría pasar por un fantasma. Mi ropa pegada a mi cuerpo de forma incómoda, para mi consiste en una camisa a cuadros roja con negro, unos pantalones entubados y unos tenis blancos.

Por más que trato esto no me ayuda a recordar nada, ¿tendré algún lugar al cual llamar hogar? ¿algún lugar en el que esperen por mi regreso? Por la apariencia de mis ropas yo creo que sí, está muy bien cuidada como para que parezca de alguien de la calle o tal vez soy un vagabundo muy cuidadoso.

Un susurro llega a mis oídos como si hubiera alguien que me conociera y yo volteo a buscar de donde llega esa voz tan familiar, no encuentro nada, pero sigo escuchando.

Camino hacia un callejón que es de donde llego a apreciar más el susurro, pero al llegar descubro que no hay nadie, es como si mi mente jugara conmigo como si me hiciera escuchar cosas, es como una señal.

Un último susurro proviene desde la entrada del callejón y cuando este cesa mi mente queda con solo una palabra

 _Kuroko_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Me sostengo la cabeza debido al dolor, mi cabeza comenzó a punzar de un momento a otro.

El dolor es tan intenso que no logro mantener mi postura y me quedo en posición fetal.

¿Quién es ese Kuroko?

¿Por qué el dolor es tan intenso?

Una imagen pasa por mi mente.

Parece una escuela, ese lugar ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Después de unos minutos el dolor pasa, pero decido no levantarme aun, es probable que regresara al suelo si lo intentara.

¿De quién será la voz que escuche?

Me pongo a analizar lo poco o casi nulo que tengo de información.

1\. Quiero creer que Kuroko es mi nombre

2\. La voz es de alguien que me conoce

3\. Ese alguien tal vez sea mi amigo

4\. La escuela tiene algo que ver conmigo

Debería tratar de volver a casa o bueno tratar de recordar como volver a casa, comienzo a caminar dejando que mis pies me guíen tal vez me lleven a mi hogar.

Las calles se encuentran tan solitarias, ¿Qué día será? Trato de buscar algo que me indique la fecha del día de hoy. Encuentro en la banca de un parque a un tipo durmiendo y sobre él se encuentra un periódico, probablemente lo ocupe para no pasar tanto frio.

Trato de acercarme sin hacer ruido para no despertar al hombre, cuando llego a tener el periódico en mis manos busco la fecha en la parte superior.

Sábado 27 de abril.

No sé si debería sorprenderme por la fecha, pero tengo la sensación de que es la fecha del día de hoy o bueno de ayer.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de algo que considero debí haber notado cuando vi mi reflejo, no parezco tener más de 17 años, tal vez 18 por el lugar en que me encontraba.

Entonces eso significa que debería ser o soy estudiante, si es que pertenezco a algún lugar; entonces tendría sentido que recordara una escuela, pero porque no he recordado mi casa.

¿habrá pasado algo por lo que no quiera mi memoria recordar nada? ¿habré escapado de mi casa? ¿Cuántos días he estado fuera? ¿me estarán buscando?

No tengo respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas, pero tengo la esperanza que pronto lo haga.

Cuando levanto mi cabeza me doy cuenta que estoy en frente de un edificio que ahora me es familiar.

Trato de leer el letrero que se encuentra fuera.

"Seirin"

Eso es lo que dice…


End file.
